This invention relates to pressure responsive electric switching apparatus. In particular, it relates to apparatus of the aforementioned type having plural distinct switching set points with independent electrical circuits operated by a single pressure sensing element.
Pressure switches presently available have a single switching circuit associated with the pressure sensing element. Applications for switching of separate distinct circuits at plural predetermined pressure values require independent pressure switches, each switch having a sensing element and an electrical circuit. Such duplication increases volume space requirement, weight and cost to achieve the desired pressure responsive switching apparatus.